The invention relates to a pump system for a water supply mains, as well as to a method for the regulation (closed-loop control) of a pump device in a water supply mains.
Water supply mains, for example, serve for the provision of water for complete towns or districts. As a rule, pumps are necessary in such water supply mains, in order to deliver the water to be distributed and to ensure a desired pressure in the water supply mains. For this, apart from delivery pumps, one can also apply booster pumps. The consumption fluctuates during the day in such water supply mains. Thereby, not only does the consumption as a whole fluctuate, but also in individual branches of the water supply mains. Inasmuch as this is concerned, it is difficult to always maintain a desired minimum pressure in all parts of the water supply mains, i.e., in all branches. For this, a control or regulation of the pumps building up the pressure in the water supply mains is necessary, in order to adapt their delivery output to the requirements.